


Larry AU: Bringing the Baby Home

by narryohlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Dad Harry, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, dad louis, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryohlarry/pseuds/narryohlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have waited patiently (Harry not so patiently) for nine month for the birth of their baby. They had planned the nursery, bought all neutral colored clothes and bedding (Harry wanted to be surprised with the sex and louis let him do whatever his he wanted because, after all, louis wanted HIS baby to be happy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry AU: Bringing the Baby Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! (and beware not edited by anyone but me so there may be mistakes I'm sorry in advance)  
> This is from my imagine account on Instagram (so hit me up there)  
> @/larry.imagine and @/larry.heart.eyes  
> I hope you guys like this and comments if you want more things like this or if I should continue this series or make a full fic on this just let me know!! :)

Larry AU: bringing the baby home  
They have waited patiently (Harry not so patiently) for nine month for the birth of their baby. They had planned the nursery, bought all neutral colored clothes and bedding (harry wanted to be surprised with the sex and Louis let him do whatever his he wanted because, after all, louis wanted HIS baby to be happy). So now, as Louis drove as fast as he could to the hospital, Harry couldn't stop rambling about what they would do when they first brought them home, how big he or she would be. Harry continually spoke so highly of the little being, who had yet to enter the world.  
“You know, i'll love them more than anything, my own life!” Harry said with a fond expression as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes.  
He tried to subtly brush them to the side before he would make a fool of himself.  
“I'm just going to love them so much Louis, so so much..” he said with a happy expression as he giggled his tears away. All Louis could do was smile fondly in his seat, and admire his lover from the drivers seat.  
After a short drive full of tears, giggles, and shrills of excitement, Louis pulled their car into the parking lot of the hospital. Harry couldn’t even wait before the car stopped to jump out and run towards the sliding doors. Louis watch in happiness as he gathered their baby’s bag as Harry sped ahead. Louis soon caught up with Harry in the waiting room and sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Immediately Harry jumped into his lap and snuggled his head into Louis’ neck.  
“Now all we have to do it wait..” he whispered into harry’s ears, his eyes slowly dropping closed. 

***************

“Louis and Harry Tomlinson?” a voice called from far away.  
Louis was only just starting to open his eyes when Harry was jumping out of his arms and running towards the voice.  
“You’re baby is ready to meet you, are you ready?” the nurse asked with a smile on her face, as she was sensing Harry’s excitement.  
“Yes yes yes!! Louis get up!! Its time babe!! He or she has arrived!!” Harry announced into the waiting room overjoyed.  
And elderly couple smiled from across the room, along with a mom and her son. Louis’ eyes shot open at this proclamation from Harry, what he was saying registering in his mind. He shot out of his chair, grabbing Harry and pulling him in for a long, sweet and meaningful kiss.  
“What are we doing standing around for? We have a kid to meet! I hope they look like you” Louis said dragging Harry excitedly after the nurse who was already a few stride lengths in front of them.  
The nurse stopped in front of a room with a glass wall that looked into the nursery that held all of the newborn babies. Louis dropped Harry’s wrist from his grasp and slowly walked up to the glass, Harry behind him stuck in his trance. It hadn't connected in his brain yet that he was a dad.  
“Who is ours?” Harry asked in a hushed voice, as if he was going to wake one of the babies even though there was a glass between them.  
Even before the nurse was able to answer Louis pointed to one bassinet and whispered, “She’s ours”  
The nurse gave a slight nod of her head walking over to the door that lead into the nursery to get their baby girl. Harry came up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his torso.  
“She, we have a girl” came a quiet whisper of happiness and joy into the crook of his neck.  
All Louis could do was nod and watch as the nurse carefully put their baby into a rolling crib so they could meet her. The two spouses watch as the nurse handled their new bundle of joy with care and brought her out to them.  
“Who wants to hold her first?” the nurse asked when she entered the hall with the crib.  
Both boys separated from their embarrass and looked at each other with fear, love, joy, tears, happiness and an overwhelmed glance.  
“Here, hold out your arms, both of you, get close!” the nurse said pushing the two love struck boys shoulder to shoulder to that their arms we intertwined.  
“You both get to hold her first, be careful dont drop her, she is only a few hours old” the nurse said carefully, putting their baby in both of their arms. The three of them were incredibly close but the boys wouldn't want it any other way.

***************

Since they first held their baby in the hallway, they had been assigned a room and were now watching their little girl sleep from her bassinet. For what felt like hours, they sat in content silence as they watched the new life in front of them breath peacefully in her sleep. Harry dozed in and out of sleep but Louis couldn't take his eyes off of her. They had yet to name her, but he had a few ideas. He was admiring ing her features (she had his button nose, his eyes but Harry’s hair and dimples, and he couldn't be happier.  
“We should probably give her a name” Harry mumbled from the bed in the center of the room.  
He sat up rubbing his eyes, slowly standing so he could look into the bassinet with Louis.  
“Mandy”  
“Liza”  
“Isabelle”  
“Emma”  
“Olivia”  
“Maddie”  
“Zoe”  
The two of them sat in silence for a few minuets, Louis stroking her small chubby hands trying to think of a name. Louis kept crossing names off in his head, thinking they were never going to come up with anything until Harry sat up with an idea.  
“Mia”  
“Mia” Louis repeated, liking the way it rolled off his tongue.  
“Mia...I like Mia, its cute, just like she is Harry said, looking up to Louis with hopeful eyes.  
“Mia Tomlinson, beautiful, just like she is” Louis said reaching over to grab Harry’s hand to place a light kiss across his knuckles.  
“So, Mia it is?”  
“Mia it is”

***************

After two days in the hospital, Louis and Harry were allowed to take Mia home with them and both of them were over the moon.  
“Do you have everything Harry? All of the bottle, blankets, clothes?” Louis asked as he changed Mia’s diaper and strapped her into her carrier.  
“Everything was packed last night, be calm love” Harry said into Louis’ ear, rubbing the knots out of his shoulders as he kissed up his neck to the shell of his ear.  
“We are ready to leave!” Harry said, leaving one last kiss on Louis’ chesek before going over to Mia’s carrier. The two boys made their way out of the room they were in and waited until nurse could give them the o.k to go home. When everything was cleared, Louis was strapping Mia’s carrier into the back seat of Harry’s Ranger Rover and on his way home. Harry peaked back at Mia ever few seconds to make sure she was content for the duration of the whole drive.

***************

When they made it home, Harry unbuckled Mia’s carrier, grabbed Louis hand and walked to the door, looking forward to whatever surprise coming home party his mom or his and Louis’ mates threw for them. Before turning the key Louis looked from Harry and then down to Mia with a smile draped across his face.  
“Welcome to your life Mia, we love you” Louis said, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze and he opened the door and was bombarded by his family and all of his mates. He shot everyone a smile and dropped Harry’s hand so he could go say hello to everyone. Louis put Mia’s carrier on the kitchen table, taking her out ready to show her off to everyone. He quickly unclasped the buckles that were holding her into place, freeing her from her restraints. He put a supportive hand behind her head pulling her into his chest, cradling her and whispering soft nothings into her tiny ears. Before he passed her around, he gave the crown of her head a soft, light kiss, whispering into her already curly brown hair,  
“Welcome home Mia, we love you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly 1.4k words and I’m so proud of myself!  
> Don’t forget to check me out on Instagram!! @/larry.imagine and @/larry.heart.eyes


End file.
